Beacon Hills
by CellyLS
Summary: UA FUSION - De volta à cidade natal, Beacon Hills, o órfão Nigel se encontra à mercê de lobos, feiticeiros e caçadores. Ele descobre que os monstros que assombravam seus pesadelos sempre foram reais. #Teen Wolf Universe, #werewolf!Sydney, #hurt!Nigel
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. _I do not own Teen Wolf_ – Teen Wolf e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Summary:** _Relic_ _Hunter; Teen Wolf Universe; fusion; horror, adventure; Festival de Crossovers Casa-de-Ideas._ De volta à cidade natal, Beacon Hills, o órfão Nigel se encontra à mercê de lobos, feiticeiros e caçadores. Ele descobre que os monstros que assombravam seus pesadelos sempre foram reais.

 **N.A.:** Ok, segunda etapa da operação _tirar as teias de aranha_. Postando as fics que estavam acumulando poeira lá no LJ xD - Foi absolutamente difícil reunir os personagens de RH com os de TW (não senti a química, entende), então resolvi fazer uma _fusion_ de Sydney Fox e Nigel Bailey no universo de TW, porque estou morrendo de saudades deles. O resultado foi que a história acontece em Beacon Hills em um período anterior ao do show TW. As famílias conhecidas ainda não se estabeleceram na cidade, o foco são os meus caçadores de relíquias. Espero um dia dominar a arte dos oneshots (sonhar não é pecado). BTW, esta é a _segunda edição_.

 **Advertências:** sangue; violência.

* * *

Beacon Hills (T-PG13)

(1a parte)

Ao ler a carta e ficar sabendo que se mudaria para a cidade de Beacon Hills, pois herdara a casa do tio, Nigel não fizera muito mais que olhar ao redor da modesta quitinete que habitava e considerar que precisaria de uma gaiola para levar a sua gata. A notícia súbita da morte de Lonell Bailey foi um choque. Não apenas porque o tio jamais entrara em contato com Nigel nos últimos dezesseis anos, mas também porque o jovem homem sabia que agora, realmente, era o último de sua família.

Parte da momentânea apatia se dava ao fato de que Nigel nunca tivera interesse em voltar ao local onde vivera sua infância - se o tivesse, seria para visitar os túmulos dos pais e do irmão, o que ficara sempre em segundo plano por ele ter prioridades como comprar comida e pagar o aluguel. E parte, determinante, inclusive, porque depois dos intermináveis turnos no trabalho durante a terceira semana de insônia, não sobrava ao homem energia para pensar claramente nos prós e contras da compulsória viagem.

Depois de mais de uma década e meia e sem qualquer aviso, o jovem adulto era tragado de volta à pequena cidade da Califórnia onde seus pais moraram. A cidade que ele e o irmão inocentemente chamaram de lar.

Em sua memória não restavam muitos detalhes sobre o local. Ele tinha a clara sensação que os dias eram agradáveis e calmos, e as noites frias e assustadoras. Beacon Hills era o berço de acontecimentos estranhos, o lugar que acomodara e tomara sua família.

Os motivos para Nigel ter ficado longe lhe acompanhavam desde que deixara a cidade - às vezes não o deixavam dormir, e, às vezes, dominavam seus sonhos.

-x-

"Eu já disse que não sei onde ele está!" A voz apertada ecoou pelo pequeno depósito do mercado e posto de gasolina nos limites da cidade.

O sorriso nada amigável de Sydney Fox mostrou uma das presas no canto dos lábios - o branco em contraste com a cor avermelhada do batom: "Deve estar com problema de memória. Aqui, eu vou te ajudar a lembrar." A mão firme na garganta do homem apertou ainda mais, e ele engasgou lutando pelo ar. A mulher observou as garras dele arranharem o braço e a mão que o sufocavam; era inútil, e vergonhoso como aquele lobisomem era fraco. Ela soltou o aperto quando o viu revirar os olhos. Largou-o sem cerimônia no chão. As pernas dele não aguentaram o peso, mesmo já curadas.

Entre ganidos e tossidas, o fedor do medo corrompeu o ar. O homem-lobo segurou a própria garganta, constatando que o dano de garras feito ali não se curaria instantaneamente, como ele esperava.

Sem pressa, ela deu alguns passos ao redor daquela bagunça, esperando até que o licantropo se recuperasse o suficiente para falar. Parou diante de uma das caixas que espalhara no pequeno depósito usando o ser fremente como projétil; pôs um dos pés sobre uma delas e escorou os cotovelos no joelho. "Então, ele está na cidade vizinha?"

O lobisomem mordeu os lábios várias vezes, ainda encolhido no local onde caíra. O barulho de seus batimentos cardíacos e a respiração frenética ensurdeceriam um metamorfo recém-mordido. Sydney apenas moderou seus sentidos, satisfeita pelo que estava causando. Ele esfregou o suor da testa e balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém… ninguém sabe onde ele está…" Ela esticou o braço. Longos cabelos castanhos ondularam-se enquanto ela desembainhava, com um movimento vagaroso, o punhal do cano da bota. Voltou à posição anterior, escorada sobre a perna dobrada. O sujeito encolheu-se ainda mais, encarando a ponta reluzente do punhal. "Eu juro! Ninguém sabe!"

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando. Teve certeza, pela leitura do corpo e pelo odor amargo do pânico exalando do licantropo, que ele não estava mentindo. Mas não fora somente pelas informações que ela viera. "O que você fez na noite passada?" Mudou de assunto, casualmente. Ele parou de tremer, seu coração, contudo, continuou acelerado. A transpiração na testa se ampliou até as costas, e o sujeito abaixou a cabeça gemendo. Ela se ergueu e caminhou até a câmara fria na parede atrás do sujeito. Abriu a porta reforçada, e o cheiro de sangue humano invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a virar o rosto. "Você sequer limpou este lugar!"

"Eu- Foi a lua cheia! Eu perdi o controle!"

"Deu pra notar, ainda estão recolhendo os pedaços da vítima perto do lago." Ela fechou o refrigerador. "Fique de pé." O lobisomem cambaleou, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Ela retirou do bolso um pequeno frasco e o jogou. "Beba."

Ele estudou o líquido de cor lilás que apanhara e arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca, gaguejando. "P-por favor, eu não tive culpa, foi a lua!" Pânico brilhou no azul neon de seus olhos, ele se encolheu com submissão, implorando clemência.

A mulher apertou o punhal entre os dedos - o nome Fox reluzindo na lâmina. "Você estraçalhou um caçador e jogou o corpo na reserva para que a polícia pense que foi um leão da montanha. Escolheu o território errado para violar as regras. Agora beba. A. Poção."

Ele contorceu o rosto, soltando um ganido. Abriu o frasco; ameaçou jogá-lo no chão, mas não o fez. Bebeu todo o líquido e deixou o vidro cair. Despencou de joelhos quase que imediatamente, espuma negra formando-se em sua boca. "Cadela dos caçadores… eles vão acabar com você… como fez comigo…" grunhiu, o maxilar travando.

"Estou contando com isso," ela respondeu.

A criatura passou a convulsionar, o veneno apoderando-se do organismo sobre-humano. Sydney deu as costas à cena e saiu do depósito. Ao abrir o portão lateral, encontrou a luz do sol da manhã e também o grupo de quatro homens armados, que entrou por onde ela passara carregando correntes e algemas. Um buick azul aguardava do lado de fora, próximo da saída, pronto para levar o lobisomem prisioneiro.

"Sydney!" Um homem de aproximadamente sessenta anos, grisalho, desceu do automóvel chamando pela mulher. Seguiu-a até o outro veículo estacionado na frente do Nelson's, o posto de gasolina do mercado ao qual o depósito pertencia. Antes de continuar atrás da morena rápida, ele conferiu que o estabelecimento permanecia vazio e ninguém testemunharia o carro azul escapando sorrateiramente pela avenida na periferia da cidade, recheado com os quatro homens e o licantropo. "Está ferida?"

A mulher viu o pedaço rasgado na manga de sua blusa, o único vestígio da tentativa fracassada do lobisomem de se libertar. Fez careta para o estrago. "Alistar, você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso." Ela abriu a porta do jipe. "E eu disse que não foram os Hale," mencionou antes de embarcar no carro.

"Oh." Ele fez a volta e entrou pela outra porta. "E quanto a Tate?"

"Ainda não há notícia." Ela exalou o ar, levemente irritada. Deu a partida no veículo. "Tenho duas horas pra fazer a minha corrida, trocar de roupa e irmos para o colégio."

-x-

A casa era enorme. Espaçosa daquela forma quando o local fora construído para dez pessoas e no momento não acomoda ninguém além de um homem e um gato. Pelas informações, tio Lonell há meses já não ficava ali, e sim internado no hospital da cidade. A demência não lhe permitira ficar sozinho, e a debilitação exigira acompanhamento constante nas últimas semanas que vivera. Nigel, como o familiar mais próximo, ou melhor, o único, chegou a ser mencionado pelo tio em um dos momentos de lucidez, pelo que as enfermeiras disseram. E agora ali estava ele, descarregando seus pertences que cabiam em duas malas: algumas mudas de roupas, livros e os poucos objetos que recebera no hospital.

O sobrado ficava numa área bonita, porém afastada, perto da reserva. Quando criança, Nigel estivera ali algumas vezes, correra por entre as árvores com seu irmão até os dois alcançarem o lago no centro da mata.

Ele também se lembrava de ter visitado uma casa no meio daquelas árvores, cheia de gente. Devia estar vazia agora. Seu pai e sua mãe iam lá constantemente, havia outras crianças e os passeios eram divertidos. Depois do acidente, quando apenas ele restara, a nova família - um dos primos distantes de seu pai em outra cidade - acabou não sendo tão receptiva.

Nigel devolveu a chave ao bolso. Escutou o rangido do assoalho cedendo sob seus pés quando ele passou pelo umbral. As janelas estavam com as cortinas abertas, e a claridade do dia aquecia a sala. Ele se sentiu seguro ali. Protegido.

"Não é tão mal assim," disse ao felino que aguardava na gaiola, do lado de fora da entrada. Mafdet não pareceu muito impressionada. Ele espirrou, escondendo o nariz na manga do casaco. Os móveis eram velhos e gastos, e o cheiro de poeira e remédios entranhado ali, com sorte, não seria permanente. "Pelo menos temos mobília, desta vez." Largou as malas e apanhou a gata.

A casa estava inteira, apesar do aparente abandono. Os degraus da escada para o segundo andar também fizeram barulho, e Nigel escolheu um dos quartos vazios para deixar suas roupas. No fundo do corredor, ao lado do banheiro, era claramente o quarto de seu tio. O aposento tinha ervas e talismãs nos quatro cantos, e um odor característico que deveria ser do velho Lonell Bailey. As fotografias espalhadas pela cômoda foram como um soco no estômago. Nigel observou as faces sorridentes da família por vários minutos, não reconhecendo a si próprio naquelas imagens com tanta alegria num rosto redondo e rosado.

Apanhou um dos retratos de sua mãe quando criança e levou a fotografia para o quarto que escolhera. Desceu as escadas depois disso, passando por Mafdet, que investigava todos os cantos empoeirados de seu novo lar, e foi revisar a cozinha. Na mesa, ainda repousava um jornal. Era de seis meses atrás, a manchete tratava da eleição do novo xerife, com a breve menção de ataques de animais que estavam sendo investigados.

As mãos de Nigel tremeram. Ele amassou as folhas e as jogou na pia. As noites de Beacon Hills continuavam perigosas.

Mafdet soltou uma miadela esganiçada esfregando-se em suas pernas, e o jovem Bailey exalou o ar. "Precisamos de comida."

-x-

"Eu sinto muito pelo seu tio, querido." A senhora que estava atendendo e apresentara-se como Marta Nelson, dona do mercado e posto de gasolina, terminava de empacotar as compras. Ela já sabia quem Nigel era antes mesmo de ele se apresentar ou ter a chance de perguntar pelo anúncio colado na porta sobre a vaga de operador de caixa. "Mark sempre fazia as entregas. Bailey era um bom homem, foi uma pena ter passado tanto tempo sozinho naquela casa." Nigel assentiu, em silêncio. "Bom, você vai ficar lá, agora. Não se isole como ele, as pessoas daqui são agradáveis se lhes der a chance. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e seis."

"A minha sobrinha Samantha tem quase vinte. Ela sempre passa por aqui, talvez vocês se vejam."

"E… quanto à vaga?"

"Oh, sim. Você já trabalhou nessa área?"

"Já fui carregador, e já trabalhei como operador de caixa."

"Somos a única loja que fica aberta vinte e quatro horas além da farmácia, no centro. Robert trabalhou por uma semana e foi embora sem sequer me avisar, e eu estou aqui, acabando com a minha coluna. Se está interessado, pode começar amanhã." Nigel sorriu, surpreso. Fora a entrevista de emprego mais rápida e fácil que tivera. "O trabalho inclui organizar o depósito, as prateleiras e cuidar do balcão à noite. Começa às dez." Ela sorriu. Observou o rosto do jovem. "Você está bem?"

Ele apertou o pacote de compras contra si e forçou o sorriso a retornar. "Estou. Obrigado."

"Chegue às nove para o Mark te mostrar como as coisas funcionam."

"Certo. Obrigado, senhora Nelson."

Ele saiu da loja, respirou profundamente e seguiu o caminho a pé pela avenida de volta para a casa. As coisas estavam indo bem, acabara de chegar e não estava mais desempregado. O mercado existia há tanto tempo, não devia ser perigoso. Certo?

-x-

A casa dos Newell era agradável e espaçosa. Sydney vivia ali desde que os pais se foram. A residência Fox ficava no mesmo bairro, mas a morena preferia morar junto de seus padrinhos em vez de sozinha e isolada. Ela tentara assumir a casa dos pais quando completara vinte e um anos, mas seus instintos pediam proximidade das pessoas que considerava família.

Uma licantropa alfa descontrolada seria destruição e morte certas na cidade. Sydney jamais se perdoaria se causasse algo do tipo. A lembrança de seus pais, Randal e Cíntia, era a âncora que a mantinha humana, impedia sua mente de ser arrastada pelo poder pulsante e animalesco em seu interior. Os Newell lhe davam a estabilidade e a calma que ela precisava para isso.

A mulher sentou-se ao redor da mesinha de centro na sala de paredes rosadas - decorada ao gosto de sua madrinha. Estavam no final da tarde, ela e o padrinho acabavam de chegar do colégio onde davam aula. "Ele não estava mentindo. Ninguém sabe onde Tate está," reclamou.

Alistar serviu mais uma colher de açúcar na xícara de chá e voltou a se acomodar no sofá. "Gerard quer caçá-lo além da cidade."

"Há muitos bandos nos territórios vizinhos. Sair às cegas é perigoso demais."

"Gerard ainda é um jovem impulsivo." Christine, a esposa de Alistair Newell, deixou o prato de bolo sobre a mesinha e sentou-se ao lado do marido. "Lis o está mantendo na linha, mas os Argent cansaram de esperar Tate aparecer. Com o Nemeton selado, os forasteiros diminuíram. É só uma questão de tempo até eles saírem por aí começando uma guerra procurando aquele lobisomem."

Sydney apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona. "Eles vão morrer. E trarão mais inimigos à cidade."

Alistair apanhou um pedaço do bolo. "Lis acha que os Hale sabem de algo. Eles vão patrulhar a fronteira até encontrá-los."

"Os Hale não pretendem invadir Beacon Hills, quantas vezes eu terei que repetir? O beta que apareceu aquele dia foi um acidente. O alfa já se desculpou."

"Nós acreditamos em você, querida. Mas os Argent estão desesperados, você sabe." Christine serviu chá e entregou à morena. "Vamos acompanhar a patrulha que começa hoje há noite. Ao menos eles diminuirão a atenção em você enquanto estiverem ocupados com isso."

Sydney exalou o ar e aceitou a bebida.

-x-

A vizinha acenou quando viu Nigel pela rua - ele ter passado por ali mais cedo com duas malas e estar carregando compras no momento devia indicar que era o novo dono da casa. Ou ela simplesmente o confundia com outra pessoa. Ele equilibrou os pacotes em seus braços e abanou de volta. A velha senhora sorriu e retomou o cuidado das rosas da varanda.

Nigel seguiu seu rumo até a residência Bailey, que era a última antes da reserva. O telhado escurecido exigia limpeza e a tinta branca descascava das paredes – o homem esperava que uma pintura resolvesse esta parte, não tinha recursos para contratar um carpinteiro no momento; e sequer num futuro próximo. O jardim amplo não tinha flores ou árvores, e ele teria que encontrar uma forma de cortar a grama que circundava a casa de forma descontrolada. Arbustos baixos e densos aguardavam a poda, demarcando o terreno enorme e escapando pelas divisas para os lotes ao redor, que estavam vazios.

Ele listou mentalmente o que deveria checar antes do anoitecer; não queria ter surpresas ali sozinho durante a primeira noite na casa, no escuro, ao lado da floresta. Subiu pela entrada percebendo pequenas inscrições na madeira dos degraus e nas lascas do batente. Seu tio fora supersticioso, ele se lembrava disso.

Enquanto se empanturrava de sanduíches de presunto junto com Mafdet, o homem revisou a cozinha. Seria difícil contabilizar a gratidão que sentiu pela geladeira e pelo fogão funcionarem perfeitamente. Ao conferir também o gás, o telefone, as lâmpadas e tomadas, encontrou mais inscrições e velhos talismãs pelos cantos da residência. As teias de aranha que se acumularam em seus braços e seus cabelos o convenceram a aumentar a próxima lista de compras com utensílios de limpeza - a única coisa vagamente parecida que encontrara foi o que restava de uma vassoura velha e escabelada de cabo entalhado escorada na porta da pequena dispensa ao lado da entrada do porão.

Dito lugar estava escuro e frio, mas ao acionar o interruptor no topo da escada, o ambiente inteiro clareou-se e não pareceu assustador. Ele desceu devagar prestando atenção aos degraus velhos e barulhentos e estudou o local em busca da caixa de fusíveis e do aquecedor. À direita, no canto mais afastado, havia algo escondido sob uma lona escura e desgastada. O formato era quadrado, grande, e Nigel não hesitou em puxar o tecido para deparar-se, inesperadamente, com uma gigante estrutura gradeada.

As barras de ferro eram muito grossas e emergiam do cimento do chão, um cadeado pendia com a chave na fechadura e havia correntes com algemas presas ao interior da… jaula. Por que seu tio tinha uma jaula no porão? O jovem homem se afastou caminhando para trás, a realização de que caberia facilmente uma pessoa adulta ali, de pé, fizeram seu rosto empalidecer e suas mãos gelarem.

O homem chocou-se contra algo e soltou um grito. Antes de atender ao impulso de sair correndo escada acima, virou o pescoço para descobrir que apenas se afastara o suficiente da jaula para encontrar o aquecedor, do outro lado do porão. Ele exalou o ar e fechou os olhos, a mão esquerda sobre o peito. Respirou tentando se acalmar, viu Mafdet no topo da escada, seus pelos brancos estavam sujos e manchados, e lembrou que ainda precisava encontrar os fusíveis para depois tomar banho.

Uma hora antes do anoitecer, ele havia conferido tudo o que conseguira lembrar. Descobriu que a casa tinha um excesso de ferramentas de jardinagem e resquícios de uma estufa de plantas na garagem. A torneira da banheira não parava de pingar, e ele desistiu de tentar abrir um dos quartos que estava trancado no segundo andar - o primeiro depois da escada. Nenhuma das chaves que ele recebera junto com a brevíssima carta que atestava sua propriedade encaixava na fechadura.

Antes de dormir, Nigel deixou as luzes da sala acesas e apanhou a gata que descansava sobre o sofá. Mesmo com as janelas fechadas se ouvia o barulho das folhas ao vento e via-se através dos panos das cortinas os vultos escuros das copas das árvores cobrindo a lua na reserva.

Estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas não em um lugar tão grande.

O homem escolheu um dos livros da estante empoeirada, que tratava de símbolos mágicos e runas, e subiu as escadas. A visão dos aposentos fechados trouxe a lembrança dos tempos em que vivera na casa adotiva de seu parente onde tinha que ter muito cuidado para não acordar os demais e ser punido por sua inquietude durante a noite e o medo do escuro. Apagou a lâmpada do corredor, mas não a do quarto. Revisou pela memória se trancara todas as portas e finalmente acomodou-se na cama.

Suspirou e afagou a gata, desejando ter bons sonhos.

Se o sono viesse.

-x-

"Pouca gente aparece à noite. De vez em quando algum viajante." Mark, o rapaz que trabalhava no mercado de Marta, terminava de mostrar o local a Nigel. Já eram quase dez horas da noite, e dali a alguns minutos Bailey ficaria responsável pela loja sozinho. "A polícia passa pela avenida duas vezes durante a ronda. E a campainha toca quando alguém entra na loja. Vai ter bastante tempo pra organizar aqui atrás." Os dois passaram pelo acesso ao lado do balcão, que levava ao depósito nos fundos do mercado.

Nigel olhou ao redor, não vendo nada muito diferente dos trabalhos que tivera antes. "Não é muito grande, mas durante o dia não dá tempo de organizar esta parte, acaba sempre ficando pro funcionário da noite." O rapaz mostrou uma enorme porta blindada na parede adjacente. "Ali é a câmara fria. Aquela caixa ao lado serve pra segurar a porta aberta quando você precisar entrar."

Mark abriu o compartimento. Havia prateleiras nas três paredes recheadas de caixas. O ar gelado escapou serpenteando pelo chão, e algo ali arrepiou Nigel. Algo sinistro, algo além do frio. "Tome cuidado, a tranca não está abrindo por dentro," o rapaz avisou. Bailey assentiu rapidamente e afastou-se.

Explicados, o local e o restante dos procedimentos, o funcionário embarcava na bicicleta ao lado da entrada da loja. "Obrigado por me mostrar tudo." Nigel terminou de amarrar o avental com o nome Nelson's bordado no peito.

"Não foi nada. Tô feliz por voltar ao turno da tarde." Mark ia começar a pedalar, mas virou-se para o mais velho. "Só… não saia da loja." Nigel parou de sorrir. "Fique lá dentro até o sol sair." E olhou na direção do paredão de árvores do outro lado da avenida.

Bailey seguiu o olhar para a escuridão do início da floresta da reserva. As árvores eram altas e cheias, apenas as copas brilhavam iluminadas pelo que sobrava da lua minguante. Ele não quis imaginar como seria o breu das próximas noites sem lua naquele lado da estrada.

Mark pedalou e sumiu rapidamente pela noite. O novo funcionário voltou-se para a loja, tentou se reassegurar com as luzes fortes que escapavam das vitrines. Entrou ouvindo o barulho alto do sino no topo da porta e olhou ao redor. O mercado parecia inóspito com ele ali sozinho. Talvez da próxima vez pudesse trazer Mafdet.

-x-

"Do que adiantou tolerar isso até hoje? Ela nem pode sair da cidade." A voz de Gerard alcançou os ouvidos de Sydney assim que ela desceu do carro. Os veículos estavam estacionados no escuro além do acostamento da estrada, próximos da divisa arborizada de Beacon Hills e escondidos da visão de quem passasse pela avenida. Todos os caçadores já estavam nos limites do território prontos para a segunda noite seguida de patrulha.

Fox se aproximou e a conversa não continuou, mas o jovem Argent sabia que ela o havia escutado. Lis separou os grupos e Sydney ficou com os Newell, como sempre. Os demais seguiram mata adentro, e todos se apressaram em assumirem as posições pela extensão da reserva onde o beta dos Hale se aventurara da última vez.

Perda de tempo. Procurar um dos Hale não resultaria em nada e ela sentia que Gerard estava disposto a cometer uma loucura quando descobrisse isso. Lonell conseguira acabar com a fonte e o chamarisco dos horrores que era o Nematon e agora se completava um ano que os seres sobrenaturais já não eram atraídos à cidade. Mas os eventuais problemas ainda aconteciam. Se os Argent abandonassem o local e mexessem com outros bandos, não restaria ninguém para proteger Beacon Hills se um ataque começasse.

Ela sabia que não haveria ninguém, pois os Argent exigiriam dela o cumprimento do código antes de irem. A busca por Tate e os outros culpados era o motivo de ela ter continuado. Estava ali por mera tolerância, como Gerard dissera, por ser útil e pelo fato de ter sido mordida ainda criança. Se não pudesse mais ajudar na caçada, seguiria o código, e quando seguisse, quem assumiria o território?

A resposta não mudara nos últimos dezesseis anos. _"Siga o código,"_ era o que sua mãe lhe dizia. Só poderia aguentar firme e ver até onde chegaria. _"Siga a correnteza,"_ seu pai reiterava.

Sydney respirou profundamente. Observou o trecho de floresta pelo qual ela e os Newell seriam responsáveis aquela noite e confirmou, sem qualquer surpresa, que nada diferente acontecia ali… exceto aquele rastro fraco provindo de longe. Ela deu meia-volta e seguiu silenciosa por entre as árvores.

-x-

O sino tocou pela primeira vez quando Nigel estava agachado reabastecendo uma das prateleiras de comida enlatada no canto do mercado. Ele conferiu no velho relógio de pulso que passava da meia-noite. Ficou de pé e fez a volta nas estantes para seguir até o balcão. Viu uma mulher de cabelos longos e escuros se aproximar do balcão refrigerado com as bebidas.

Ela vestia roupas escuras e botas, apanhou uma das garrafas e olhou para Nigel. Seu rosto era bonito, com olhos castanhos. Acenou simpaticamente com a cabeça. "Boa noite."

Bailey fez o mesmo e caminhou para o balcão. Os dois encontraram-se no caixa, e ela inspirou profundamente com ar pensativo enquanto Nigel registrava o preço. "Está morando na casa do velho Bailey?"

As notícias corriam muito rápido naquela cidade. Ninguém o conhecia de onde ele viera, e, ali, Nigel só precisara se identificar uma vez no hospital quando chegara e agora todos já sabiam quem ele era. "Sim. Era meu tio. Sou Nigel Bailey."

"Sinto muito pelas circunstâncias, mas bem vindo à cidade. Sou Sydney Fox." Ela ofereceu um aperto de mão. "Moro junto com os Newell, perto do centro. Nós conhecíamos o seu tio, quando puder, apareça por lá, Christine vai gostar de te ver."

Ele aceitou o convite, genuinamente agradecido. Há muito tempo sua única companhia era Mafdet. Na cidade maior, que deixara, nunca lhe sobrara tempo para manter amizades. As mudanças constantes de emprego, de moradia, as recaídas não permitiam a ele aproveitar coisas simples como essa proposta de encontro com pessoas que conheciam sua família. Gostava da casa, não tivera pesadelos na noite passada, tinha um emprego e, possivelmente, uma vida social. Ter vindo para Beacon Hills fora bom. Deveria ter deixado ainda mais flores para seu tio e sua família na visita que fizera ao cemitério durante a manhã. Deveria ter feito mais esforço para vir antes, deveria ter procurado o tio mesmo que o homem não o tenha feito quando mais precisara dele.

Percebeu que estava se distraindo do trabalho e apressou-se em receber o valor da bebida, quase deixando cair o troco.

Sydney sorriu e foi para a porta. Ao abri-la, virou-se para ele. "Não sei se já viu os jornais, mas a reserva é perigosa. Não saia à noite," avisou. Fez um leve aceno e saiu.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. _Ela_ estava sozinha na rua àquela hora. Quem sai para comprar refresco à meia-noite ao lado de uma floresta?

-x-

O território a ser patrulhado era grande. Os Argent estavam próximos, e os demais caçadores espalhados a uma distância segura para terem reforço se avistassem algo, Sydney conseguiria identificar cada um deles em meio às árvores se precisasse. "Lá está ela! Eu disse que ela não abandonaria a patrulha sem nos avisar," Christine falou para Alistar adiante, entre os arbustos. "Onde você estava, menina?"

"Farejei algo diferente no mercado e fui conferir. O sobrinho de Lonell está trabalhando lá. Parece que ele vai continuar na casa."

Christine cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. "Lonell não o queria aqui. Não depois do que aconteceu."

"Eu disse que você gostaria de vê-lo. Talvez o convença a vender o sobrado e ir embora. Mas não sei, ele ficou animado quando eu mencionei a visita. Ele cheira a solidão." E também a canela e a sabonete barato.

"Ele não sabe que o pai era um beta, ou que o tio era um emissário. Já deve estar um adulto. Como ele é?"

Sydney deu de ombros. "Normal. Parece cansado. Vive sozinho com um gato." E ela já disse que ele cheira a solidão? Fora de cortar o coração a expressão que ele fizera quando ela mencionara o tio.

"Vamos fazer uma visita a ele amanhã antes da patrulha… Alistair, pare de comer, os sanduíches ainda têm que durar pelo resto da noite!"

-x-

Nigel definitivamente não gostava daquela parte do depósito. Apanhou a caixa de resfriados o mais rápido possível e saiu da câmara quase correndo. Atravessou a porta que levava à loja e deparou-se com clientes. Era estranho não ter ouvido o sino tocar. Dois homens, um perambulando entre as prateleiras e o outro diante do balcão, e uma mulher perto da porta pareciam entediados.

Bailey largou a caixa e conferiu o preço da barra de chocolate que estava ao lado da registradora. Movimentos chamaram sua atenção para a rua, e ele reparou pela vidraça que mais dois homens estavam do lado de fora usando as bombas de combustível.

"Onde está Robert?"

Nigel voltou os olhos para o sujeito diante do balcão. "Desculpe, comecei a trabalhar aqui hoje."

O sujeito olhou ao redor e fez sinal com a cabeça para o outro homem, que abandonou as prateleiras e enfiou-se no depósito. Nigel abriu a boca para falar, mas foi puxado pela gola da camisa por sobre o balcão, ficando cara a cara com o cliente. O homem tinha dentes que pareciam presas. "Este lugar fede a caçadores, e você também. Pra onde levaram Robert?"

"Eu- eu não sei! Não sei do que está falando!"

O homem, que fizera aquilo apenas com um dos braços, esticou o outro e segurou com ainda mais força. "Se não sabe, vai servir de exemplo." Arrastou o homem menor por cima do balcão com facilidade incrível e lançou-o contra uma das estantes.

O móvel cedeu com o peso do atendente, que desmoronou junto com as mercadorias, latas e caixas espalhando-se. Ele tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu, pois foi puxado novamente pelo brutamontes até ficarem da mesma altura e seus pés não tocarem o chão. A gola começou a rasgar. "Seus amigos caçadores terão dificuldades pra te identificar", o sujeito disse, e arremessou Nigel contra o balcão refrigerado de bebidas.

Dessa vez Bailey ficou desnorteado. Levou vários segundos para buscar o fôlego, ajoelhar-se e equilibrar seu peso sobre as pernas. Não parou para acessar a dor ou o estrago que o vidro lhe causara, apenas ficou de pé e correu.

Ele não sabia se duraria, ou se teria qualquer chance, mas atravessou a porta, passou pelos dois homens que abasteciam o veículo cinza e seguiu para a estrada, sem parar.

Correu em direção ao centro da cidade. Perto do mercado havia apenas lojas, todas fechadas naquele horário, então ele teria que seguir por mais algumas centenas de metros até a área residencial, onde ficava a casa de seu tio. Pediria ajuda a algum dos moradores. Se tivesse sorte, os homens do posto não o seguiriam de carro.

Nigel avistou faróis vindos da direção oposta e agitou os braços. "So-Socorro!"Um estrondo absurdo, como um rosnado ou um rugido, reverberou atrás dele arrepiando-lhe por completo, fazendo-o quase perder o passo. E o choque que recebeu na lateral de seu torso foi tão forte que o carregou na direção das árvores.

Com o impacto, sentiu garras e braços ao seu redor, mas não era possível. Eles o seguiram de carro e foi o barulho do motor que ele ouviu? Foi atropelado? Mas por que pareceram rugidos?

Bailey rolou pelo declive até alcançar as árvores, sem ar. Lampejos inconsistentes de momentos do acidente que sofrera com os pais numa noite assim invadiram sua mente. O barulho de pneus freando, vidros quebrados, sangue, gritos, rugidos, monstros. Tudo se misturava, exatamente como em seus pesadelos. Figuras medonhas de olhos brilhantes tomavam forma das sombras e mutilavam sua família.

Ele se debateu e percebeu que estava ali no chão da mata sem saber quanto tempo levara até recobrar a consciência, ou se ficara, de fato, inconsciente em algum momento. As folhas secas fizeram barulho sob suas costas, suas mãos. Elas fizeram barulho adiante. Nigel fixou o olhar naquela direção. Vultos distorcidos o cercavam e ele se encolheu até perceber que eram as sombras dos troncos das árvores. Tentou controlar a respiração, entender para onde ficava a estrada, mas o ruído aconteceu de novo e uma das sombras estava mais perto. Nigel piscou várias vezes, tentando limpar a vista, não confiando no que via, mas estava ali: um par de olhos vermelhos reluzia na sua direção.

A cor era selvagem, voraz; e diferente de qualquer coisa deste mundo. Eram olhos que ele conhecia. Os olhos de seus pesadelos. Mas ele estava acordado.

Ele ficou paralisado pelo pânico, e a criatura chegou ainda mais perto. Não era um ser humano, como indicava a silhueta, não podia ser, não com aqueles olhos. Não com a fisionomia que Nigel enxergou, iluminada brevemente pela luz fraca da lua que penetrou a copa das árvores naquele momento.

Nenhum grito lhe escapou da garganta quando novamente o estrondo de um rugido balançou a floresta, ainda mais alto, provindo do ser à sua frente. Bailey colou as costas no tronco mais próximo, procurando um abrigo inexistente. Uma mão agarrou seu braço esquerdo, e ele gemeu ao ser arrancado do chão com violência, sentindo algo errado no ombro com o aperto doloroso.

Deu de cara com outro ser igualmente assustador, de olhos azuis brilhantes, que o segurava. Aquilo rosnou, e o homem percebeu que outros além do que tinha olhos vermelhos estavam ali na mata ao seu redor. As garras passaram para seu pescoço, cortando-lhe quase totalmente a respiração, as pontas afiadas rompendo-lhe a pele. Ele se retorceu com o que restava de forças. A criatura chocou-o uma vez contra o enorme tronco da árvore e sua visão voltou a borrar. Ao fundo, ele teve a impressão que uma delas parecia um homem, mas como confiar em seus olhos? Risadas ressoaram, a garganta não foi libertada e, sem fôlego, foi fácil a Nigel perder o foco. Sua mente confusa e desconexa soube que estava diante do fim.

Ele desejou que alguém encontrasse Mafdet na casa e cuidasse bem dela. A gata era surda, então não adiantava chamar seu nome, e ela adorava passear, então a pessoa teria que ter paciência e não perdê-la de vista…

\- continua


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. _I do not own Teen Wolf_ – Teen Wolf e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Summary:** _Relic Hunter; Teen Wolf Universe; fusion; horror, adventure; Festival de Crossovers Casa-de-Ideas._ De volta à cidade natal, Beacon Hills, o órfão Nigel se encontra à mercê de lobos, feiticeiros e caçadores. Ele descobre que os monstros que assombravam seus pesadelos sempre foram reais.

 **Advertências:** sangue; violência.

* * *

Beacon Hills (T-PG13)

(2a parte)

Sydney sentiu cheiro de sangue e escutou o uivo. Estava acontecendo longe da fronteira, não eram os caçadores. Com um simples aviso, correu embrenhando-se na reserva, ouvindo Christine e Alistar alertarem os demais.

Ela seguiu na direção do som, e o odor metálico e instigante ficou ainda mais forte, misturado ao de invasores. Não eram os Hale. Ela não conhecia o bando que acabara de chegar.

Ao passar perto do mercado de Marta, sentiu que era de Bailey o gosto do sangue no ar. Acabara de conhecer o homem, e ele já havia sangrado o suficiente para ela ser capaz de reconhecê-lo. Os olhos da alfa brilharam, unhas transformaram-se em garras afiadas e caninos alongaram-se com a fúria. Focou-se na corrida, mantendo o controle de seu corpo que vibrava querendo extravazar, querendo punir a criatura que ousara entrar em seu território e causar dor.

Sydney encontrou o homem dentro da reserva, refém de um lobisomem beta aparentemente sozinho. Ela farejou o restante do bando nos arredores, então eles haviam percebido que ela chegara. Ainda não ouvia os caçadores e calculou mentalmente quanto tempo eles demorariam a chegar. Avançou.

"O seu alfa não lhe ensinou que invadir territórios e atacar humanos é um grave crime?"

O lobisomem continuou se escondendo atrás de Bailey. "O que você é?" perguntou farejando o ar, seus olhos confusos, sem diminuir o poder que tinha sobre o homem.

O sobrinho de Lonell estava quase irreconhecível; o rosto contorcido, machucado, as roupas rasgadas e sujas; seu coração quase não descansava entre um batimento e outro, e ele lutava debilmente contra a mão em sua garganta - mais por reflexo do que intenção. O braço esquerdo pendia imóvel, e o odor provindo dos cortes e ferimentos permeava o ar ainda mais forte, tingido com desespero.

"Eu ajudo a cumprir o código nesta área," ela disse. Percebeu que o refém estava praticamente inconsciente pela restrição de oxigênio. Deu mais um passo.

"Aqui é o território dos Argent," uma voz mais grave parte falou, parte grunhiu de entre as árvores. A mulher parou. "Uma alfa seguindo o código dos caçadores? Que piada."

Sydney contou três lobisomens ao seu redor além do beta que estava com Nigel Bailey. Mais alguns instantes, e o reforço chegaria. "Eu já fui humana. Terão que me perdoar por abraçar a causa."

"Foi por isso que matou Robert?"

Ela exalou o ar. "Ele assinou a própria sentença quando veio matar pessoas em Beacon Hills."

O rosto metamorfo do alfa revelou-se de trás de um dos troncos. "E você assinou a sua!" Os outros dois betas surgiram arreganhando as presas e estendendo as garras. Ela estava cercada.

Sydney puxou a minibesta e apontou para a cabeça do lobisomem maior. Eles sentiram o cheiro do acônito nas flechas e pararam imediatamente. O ruído dos caçadores perturbou a mata neste entrementes, nítido aos licantropos.

Um dos betas que estava mais próximo de Sydney saltou para atacá-la e foi atingido em meio ao pulo por uma flecha longa, vinda das árvores. Caiu, gemendo.

O alfa urrou ao ver um dos seus ferido e partiu para Sydney. Ela atirou em seu ombro, mas ele arrancou a flecha dali com rapidez. Os dois se colidiram numa disputa de força onde ele bofeteou a minibesta para longe e em troca quase teve a jugular atingida pelas unhas certeiras de Fox.

A voz de Gerard ecoou junto com o ganido indefeso do outro beta. Com mais um de seu bando no chão, dessa vez pela espada de Argent, o alfa irou-se conseguindo rasgar a carne de Sydney em um golpe que deixou as marcas de quatro garras no antebraço da morena.

Ela tremeu com a dor e agachou-se para tomar impulso. Com o alfa prestes a golpeá-la novamente, ela saltou inclinando-se para trás e acertando em cheio com os pés na mandíbula do lobisomem antes de aterrissar de volta sobre os quatro membros. Ele caiu para trás, cuspindo sangue, e mais uma flecha de Alistair zuniu pelo ar, acertando-o no abdome. O homem-lobo segurou seu ferimento, e o engatilhar de espingardas e pistolas ao redor denunciou que estava encurralado pelos caçadores.

Lis, a líder da patrulha e dos Argent, destacou-se dos demais dando um passo a frente. Seus cabelos brancos contrastavam com o breu do local. "Entregue-se e solte o homem ou seu bando morre agora."

O alfa respirava com dificuldades, o veneno das flechas em seu corpo. Viu um beta contorcendo-se no chão ainda com a flecha cravada em seu ombro e o outro inconsciente com um enorme corte na lateral. Restava aquele que se escondia, agora ainda mais, atrás do refém. Rosnou para Lis, prestes a atacar, e uma rede caiu sobre ele.

O lobisomem gritou em agonia, sentindo a força dos materiais que compunham a tela. Recebeu um chute no maxilar por Sydney e desmoronou, apagado. Os caçadores direcionaram sua atenção ao beta de olhos azuis que sobrava.

Este grunhiu com ódio, cravando as unhas na garganta de Nigel, e Lis atirou. O tiro acertou o alvo no meio da testa, e o licantropo despencou levando consigo o homem.

Bailey caiu de joelhos, o corpo de quem o segurava agora sem vida às suas costas. As garras o libertaram, e líquido começou a jorrar de seu pescoço. Ele pôs a mão sobre a ferida, e sons que não eram palavras borbulharam de sua garganta.

Os caçadores se aproximaram com as lanternas. Christine surgiu apressada de entre os arbustos. O homem se retorceu enquanto era deitado no chão, tentando se debater. "Segurem as mãos dele!" Ela ordenou.

Sydney ajoelhou-se ao lado dos dois. Ela e Alistair imobilizaram e tentaram acalmar o jovem. A mulher mais velha examinou os ferimentos, e a licantropa encarregou-se de manter o rosto do homem para cima.

Bailey contorcia-se em clara aflição. As tentativas abortadas de respirar e tossir traziam cada vez mais terror aos seus olhos, que vasculhavam todas as direções em súplica. O peito dele queimava na busca desesperada por oxigênio. Impedido de reagir, distinguiu um rosto conhecido sobre o seu, embora tivesse a visão marejada naquele escuro e a dor aumentasse de forma insuportável. Não conseguiu se concentrar e entender quem era. Apertou os olhos, sentindo a força esvair-se de seu corpo. Estava morrendo.

Ele sabia que morreria desde o momento em que fora apanhado e jogado contra as árvores, a diferença era que estava demorando. Depois de tudo pelo que passara na vida, imaginou que teria a misericórdia de uma morte rápida, mas o mundo nunca fora justo para ele.

As mãos quentes que seguravam sua cabeça, de repente, ofereceram um conforto sem igual. Ele conseguiu piscar e focalizar o suficiente no rosto acima. A dor diminuía. Ele viu ali um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes olhando dentro dos seus. Mas estes não eram assustadores. Eram gentis, piedosos.

Então Nigel perdeu a consciência.

Christine terminou de trabalhar na incisão conseguindo forjar uma passagem de ar na garganta do homem no último minuto. Ela esperou ele tragar oxigênio antes de dar a ordem de levá-lo ao hospital com a menor agitação possível.

Com a ajuda dos caçadores, eles puseram Bailey no banco de trás do automóvel dos Newell junto com a licantropa. A alfa escondeu o ferimento do próprio antebraço, que estaria curado no dia seguinte, e continuou absorvendo a dor dele com a pele das mãos em contato com seu rosto. Ela o manteve imóvel durante o caminho para a emergência.

Os Argent e os outros ficaram para tomar conta dos lobisomens e limparem o local.

-x-

Christine ainda não havia retornado do atendimento, então Sydney deixou Alistair esperando por notícias no hospital e voltou à reserva. A morena foi até o mercado vinte e quatro horas, seguindo o cheiro do bando.

O lugar estava bagunçado. O carro da polícia local estacionado na frente da loja acabara de chegar. Sydney farejou o ar, sem ser vista, e soube que havia mais alguém. Alguém que fugira e que não estivera na reserva durante o ataque, alguém que não era Bailey mas que andou por ali cheirando a ervas e a pó de tramazeira.

Fosse quem fosse, ainda poderia atacar seus tios e o sobrinho de Lonell.

-x-

Nigel abriu os olhos grogue, confuso. Antes de reconhecer onde estava, moveu-se para afastar a sensação estranha no pescoço. Seu braço esquerdo estava pesado, então usou a mão direita e foi imediatamente impedido por alguém que velava seu sono.

"Não mexa ali, querido." Ele levou vários segundos para entender que era uma mulher de cabelos curtos e loiros ao seu lado que segurava sua mão. Ele fez força tentando engolir a saliva, sua boca estava com um gosto horrível, e ela chamou novamente sua atenção. "Não tente falar ainda. Está tudo bem. Você está no hospital e vai ficar completamente são. Mas precisa ter paciência agora e ficar bem quietinho."

Ele tomou ar pela boca e quase engasgou, tendo um acesso de tosse. Dor lancinante irradiou-se na garganta, no braço que não conseguia mover, e tudo o que ele quis naquele momento foi apagar novamente. A mulher compreendeu sua agonia. Em alguns minutos, ele já dormia por efeito da medicação.

Christine saiu do quarto e encontrou Sydney e Alistair nas cadeiras de espera do saguão do hospital. "Ele vai ficar bem. Mas estava sentindo dor, então foi posto para dormir de novo."

A mulher-loba prontificou-se a montar guarda ali enquanto os Newell iam para casa descansar. Já estava amanhecendo, e a polícia viera conversar com eles nas últimas horas querendo depoimentos por terem informado que encontraram, por acaso, Bailey naquele estado no mercado. Infelizmente eles estavam acostumados com o procedimento e omitiram o necessário.

A informação de Sydney, de que havia mais alguém do bando à solta, deixou todos os caçadores atentos a algum humano visitante, provavelmente o emissário do bando. Provavelmente uma mulher.

-x-

Depois de dois dias, o jovem Bailey teve alta do hospital. O gesso no braço esquerdo e a dor debilitavam seus movimentos, então Christine e Alistair o ajudaram a ir para casa. O homem foi acomodado no sofá, canja pronta aguardava na geladeira, e ela prometeu voltar naquela noite após o turno no hospital para trocar os curativos.

Era muito mais do que ele poderia esperar. Não conhecia aquelas pessoas, e elas estavam usando seu tempo para cuidar dele. Os Newell foram amigos de seu tio, como explicaram no hospital, e era como se tivessem automaticamente assumido a responsabilidade pelo jovem Bailey. Christine não lhe deixara espaço para contestação - não que ele estivesse em condição de reclamar ou negar a ajuda. A última vez que recebera tanta atenção e olhares preocupados fora de seus pais.

Bateram à porta quando o crepúsculo escurecia ainda mais as imagens já nubladas na janela. Nigel pegara no sono enrolado nas cobertas que a senhora loira preparara sobre o velho estofado da sala. Mafdet dormia e reclamou quando foi retirada da posição confortável sobre o peito do homem. Ele se arrependeu de não ter deitado de lado, suas costas latejavam por terem sido pressionadas muito tempo. Demorou vários segundos até alcançar a porta. Devia ser Christine. Não sabia que horas eram, seu relógio de pulso, única herança de seu pai, fora retirado no hospital e ele ainda não conseguia usar a mão esquerda para vesti-lo e fechar a fivela.

Ao atender, não foi a enfermeira quem ele viu. Estava adiante a morena que vivia com os Newell. Sydney Fox. "Boa noite," a mulher ofereceu, com um sorriso enorme. Ele precisou de um momento até que a surpresa lhe permitisse reagir. "Não fale," ela avisou levantando uma das mãos ao vê-lo tomar fôlego para cumprimentá-la. "Christine não pôde vir, eu farei as honras, se me permite." Ele piscou uma vez e deu espaço para que ela entrasse. A mulher apanhou uma mala, que somente naquele momento Nigel percebeu estar depositada no chão ao lado do capacho, e antes de passar pela soleira, encarou o dono da casa intensamente. "Eu posso entrar?"

Ele voltou a assentir, mas ela reiterou. "Você tem que querer que eu entre na casa. Tem que querer que eu passe pela porta."

A mulher estava séria ao falar aquilo. Não existia uma lenda sobre vampiros não entrarem sem serem convidados? Nigel forçou o foco para a realidade, os remédios eram fortes. Observou a ponta da bota sobre o degrau do hall e encontrou novamente os olhos expectantes dela. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Observou ao redor: havia mais de um carro estacionado na rua, os vizinhos poderiam vê-la ali com a mala nas mãos, e se já não estivessem falando sobre aquilo, perceberiam logo; mas foi o início da noite que arrepiou as costas do homem e fez seu coração palpitar. A escuridão e a floresta ao lado, agitada com o vento, provocavam-no. Medo cru e irracional pelo que lhe acontecera três noites atrás o abraçou, e Bailey apertou os dedos na maçaneta. Sydney precisava entrar logo na casa para que ele trancasse a porta.

Ela subiu o degrau e passou por ele, indo para a sala. "Obrigada por me receber."

O homem chaveou a porta, mas a sensação de segurança dentro da residência ficou mais fraca. As paredes de madeira não pareciam mais impenetráveis.

"Sua casa fica no caminho oposto ao colégio. Será mais prático eu passar umas noites aqui. Posso ficar em um dos quartos?" Nigel parou de olhar com apreensão para a porta e as janelas, e encarou a mulher. "Não fale," ela avisou novamente. "Chris disse que quanto menos forçar a sua voz, mais rápido vai se recuperar."

A hóspede largou as malas ao lado do sofá e retirou o casaco. Fez carinho na gata, que continuava sobre o embrulho de cobertas no sofá. "Você já comeu? Chris disse que deixou sopa."

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, o máximo que a mobilidade de seu pescoço permitia.

"Ótimo. Vai tomar banho, trocar os curativos, e eu esquentarei o jantar. Detesto canja."

Nigel juntou as sobrancelhas e ela revirou os olhos. Era como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo não gostar de canja de galinha. Sua mãe, que lidava diariamente com seres das trevas, não cansava de dizer como isso a chocava.

Ela guiou o dono da casa até o banheiro no segundo andar. "Acredite, vai querer consertar o encanamento," comentou, abrindo a torneira da banheira e temperando a água.

O homem sentou-se sobre o assento da privada. Mafdet juntou-se aos dois e esfregou-se nas pernas de Sydney. "Ei, garota, está com fome?" O felino miou alto, sabendo que estava sendo mencionado, e a mulher sorriu. Nigel lançou um olhar de curiosidade para ela, que deu de ombros. "Somos boas amigas. Eu trouxe comida enquanto você estava no hospital."

Ele se surpreendeu. Achou que fora Christine a fazê-lo, e rapidamente inclinou-se agradecendo.

"Não há de quê. O banho está pronto."

Ele precisou de ajuda para cobrir o gesso do braço esquerdo e tirar a camiseta. Depois disso ela o deixou sozinho para se banhar - não antes de ter se oferecido para ajudar e receber um exasperado agitar de mãos e braços que diziam enfaticamente " _não"_.

Sydney aproveitou o tempo para levar a mala ao quarto do lado oposto ao do anfitrião. No corredor, sentiu a força que a repelia do último cômodo antes da escada. Era ali que Lonell guardava os livros e ingredientes infinitamente úteis ao antigo bando, e posteriormente à Sydney. Ela entrara naquele aposento apenas uma vez, e a porta ainda estava trancada. Nigel não conseguira abri-la durante sua curta estadia no sobrado. Pelos arranhões próximos da fechadura, ele havia tentado. Ela retomou sua tarefa assim que viu a porta do banheiro ser aberta: Refazer os curativos.

O homem estava novamente sobre o assento da privada, enrolado no roupão.

A pele irritada e costurada parecia dolorida e sensível. Sydney forçou o rosto, não demonstrando a agonia de ter que mexer ali e causar ainda mais incômodo aos ferimentos. Ela respirou devagar e profundamente, inalando o cheiro forte dos antissépticos que estavam impregnados naquela pele e fez o procedimento no pescoço dele com rapidez e delicadeza. O braço esquerdo também estava deplorável nos locais que o gesso não cobria. Os vários cortes, que ela sabia terem sido causados pelos vidros do refrigerador espalhados pelo chão do mercado naquela noite, fizeram-na virar o rosto um segundo.

Sydney limpou a garganta. Para disfarçar os olhos sobrenaturalmente vermelhos pelo ódio aos lobisomens que fizeram aquilo, apertou a torneira da banheira, que pingava desde que ela lembrava das visitas a Lonell. Os Argent já haviam cuidado do bando. Ela só ressentia não ter testemunhado.

A mulher controlou seus instintos e retomou os curativos. Ele contou com a ajuda dela para vestir a regata branca, que não escondia os vários hematomas, e o trabalho estava encerrado. Por aquela noite.

"Certo. Eu e Mafdet traremos o jantar. Você vai deitar e não vai sair daquele quarto antes de Chris liberá-lo."

Nigel não contestou, esforçando-se o suficiente para levantar dali e ir para o leito com o apoio dela.

-x-

Sydney deu comida para a gata e subiu com a canja. Bailey permanecia acomodado na cama, como ela deixara, escorado na cabeceira. Havia se virado de leve para observar o nada pela janela, distraído com seus pensamentos - ou com a dor, pela expressão constrita.

A noite descia gradualmente, e as copas das árvores escondiam a última claridade do sol. Sydney gostava de estar próxima da reserva, do cheiro de vida e liberdade que pulsava da mata. Mas ele tinha medo da floresta. E estava certo.

Ela fez a volta no leito, com os pratos e a dose do medicamento. Nigel agradeceu da mesma forma que fizera no banheiro, e ela procurou a poltrona do canto do cômodo, ao lado da cômoda com dois retratos. Reconheceu Nigel e quem deveriam ser os pais e seu irmão numa das fotografias. Na outra, mais antiga, uma mocinha sorria. Com certeza a mãe. Ele era parecido com ela – os mesmos olhos. Ela seria a próxima emissária, e o pai pertencia ao bando anterior, de acordo com o que Alistair explicara.

Sydney baixou a cabeça. O que restava da família dela também não passava de retratos. Sentou-se e começou a comer.

A luminosidade elétrica de um relâmpago clareou o quarto formando, por um segundo, a imagem de um rosto do outro lado da janela. Foi Nigel quem viu. O homem engasgou e tossiu, conseguindo a atenção de Sydney, que abandonou seus pensamentos e veio em auxílio.

Uma enxurrada despencou do lado de fora, cumprimentando o início da noite e engolfando o ambiente com o odor de terra molhada. A licantropa fez uma careta. Não gostava da chuva. Não quando era assim, forte e farta; a água em abundância obscurecia seu faro e sua audição. Nigel se acalmou, e ela retornou à poltrona.

Ele tentou voltar a comer. Estavam no segundo andar, a visão de um rosto em meio à chuva e à escuridão era impossível, era fruto de seu medo, resultado dos analgésicos e do choque pelo qual passara. Mais uma das imagens perturbadoras criada por sua mente para fugir da realidade e confundi-lo. Assim como no acidente que sofrera com seus pais, assim como três noites atrás. Não foram criaturas monstruosas, foram leões da montanha. Aquilo não foi um rosto na janela, foi ilusão de ótica.

Ele levou uma eternidade para terminar, de forma desajeitada, a pequena porção sobre seu colo. Não podia se movimentar propriamente e estava usando a mão direita, mas negou quando Sydney se propôs a alimentá-lo. Mafdet entrou no quarto em certo momento, subiu na cama, espreguiçou-se e escolheu um canto quente perto dos pés do dono antes de banhar-se e dormir.

O silêncio continuou perturbado apenas pelo ruído da chuva, e Nigel começou a fechar os olhos.

"Temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu," Sydney comentou suavemente. O nervosismo dele retornou, e ela soube que o homem ainda precisava de tempo. "Está tudo bem. Descanse, podemos conversar quando se sentir melhor." A expressão de angústia perdurou no rosto maltratado, e ela levantou da poltrona. "Não se preocupe, Nigel. Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você."

A esperança inocente que passou pelos olhos de Bailey o fez parecer ter dez anos de idade naquele breve instante. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. A mulher apanhou os pratos e saiu do quarto.

Ela desceu para a cozinha. A casa ainda era a mesma, cheirando a tramazeira, mágica e pó. Indícios de que Lonell vivera ali restavam em todos os cantos, principalmente no seu antigo quarto agora abandonado e ainda repleto de runas e ervas. Nigel não havia ficado ali tempo suficiente para modificar qualquer coisa ou clamar o ambiente como seu. A mobília, as cortinas, tudo permanecia intacto. O homem não trouxera nada consigo além de um par de mudas de roupas, alguns livros e Mafdet, que perambulava mais pelo jardim e pela cozinha usando a fresta que Sydney deixara na janela sobre a pia.

A mulher-loba e alguns caçadores vinham guardando a casa desde que a saúde de Lonell piorara e qualquer forasteiro chegava na cidade. Um carro passava várias vezes por dia, conferindo se ninguém invadira em busca do que o emissário deixara no sobrado. A senhora Douglas, da casa florida três lotes acima, também vigiava qualquer movimento próximo dali.

A pessoa que escapara daquele bando, certamente a emissária, ainda não havia aparecido ou tomado qualquer ofensiva. Talvez já tivesse saído da cidade; mas qualquer um que chegasse a Beacon Hills com força sobrenatural suficiente para ser considerado uma ameaça saberia que a morte de Lonell sem a escolha de um aprendiz significava um tesouro de recursos aguardando para ser conquistado: aquele quarto, fechado com um encantamento que somente um Bailey poderia abrir.

Ou alguém com muita força de vontade, paciência e os encantamentos certos.

Sydney interrompeu a vigília pelos cômodos quando gemidos irromperam do segundo andar. Encontrou Mafdet atenta também, sobre as cobertas, no momento que entrou no quarto para verificar Nigel.

Ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Seu coração batia rápido, a respiração estava descompassada, suor formava-se no pescoço e na testa. A mulher sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e chamou por seu nome.

No sonho, ele revivia as sensações de garras e mandíbulas lhe atacando, imagens apavorantes somavam-se a uivos e rosnados ensurdecedores. Em um momento, vidros se quebravam, pneus começavam a derrapar e ele via os olhos assustados de sua mãe na última vez que ela dissera seu nome. Os gritos de seu irmão o deixavam tonto enquanto ele tentava levantar sentindo as folhas secas sob as mãos vermelhas e pegajosas. Uma voz pedia-lhe para correr acompanhada de olhos flamejantes, amarelos. Os olhos de seu pai. "NIGEL!"

Ele despertou, tomando ar pela boca. Sydney balançava delicadamente seus ombros, estava no quarto, na casa de seu tio. Estava a salvo. Ele soluçou e encolheu-se ao máximo. Sentiu a umidade em seu rosto aumentar com as lágrimas. Sentiu também os braços da mulher ao seu redor e continuou naquela posição até dormir de novo.

\- continua


	3. Parte Final

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. _I do not own Teen Wolf_ – Teen Wolf e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Summary:** _Relic Hunter; Teen Wolf Universe; fusion; horror, adventure; Festival de Crossovers Casa-de-Ideas._ De volta à cidade natal, Beacon Hills, o órfão Nigel se encontra à mercê de lobos, feiticeiros e caçadores. Ele descobre que os monstros que assombravam seus pesadelos sempre foram reais.

 **Advertências:** sangue; violência.

* * *

Beacon Hills (T-PG13)

(Parte Final)

Um trovão acordou Nigel. A primeira coisa que notou foi o quarto escuro. No reflexo de acender o abajur antes de entrar em pânico, deparou-se com o rosto de alguém diante do seu na cama. O homem deu um berro e um salto para trás, e Sydney pulou do leito. Os dois caíram no chão de lados opostos da cama.

A licantropa ficou de pé imediatamente, pronta para o ataque. No fundo da mente, ralhou consigo por ter pegado no sono em uma noite em que estavam vulneráveis com aquela chuva. Suas presas estavam à mostra, e Nigel encarou-lhe os olhos vermelhos, que brilhavam na escuridão, ao espiar tentativamente por sobre as cobertas. O homem enrugou o rosto, balançando a cabeça, e começou a se afastar.

Ela atiçou os sentidos procurando a ameaça. Não ouviu muito além do ruído da chuva, apenas o susto de Nigel e os galhos das árvores debatendo-se com o vento, sentiu o cheiro pungente do pânico dele no quarto, viu a gata acuada no canto, o homem tentando rastejar para a porta… Algo estava errado, e não era a reação dele.

A atmosfera da casa mudara, eles tinham um intruso. Sydney deu um salto sobre a cama e o homem ao mesmo tempo e estava no corredor em duas passadas. O quarto antes da escada continuava selado, a chuva mascarava o cheiro do invasor, mas a sensação de mágica estava ali.

A mulher caminhou até a entrada do quarto de feitiços e pairou a palma da mão sobre a porta. Era diferente. O que selava a madeira havia sido modificado. A emissária estava ali, tendo acesso aos livros e encantamentos de Lonell. Um inspiro rápido veio com a sensação conhecida, e a mulher-loba correu de volta para o quarto. Agarrou Nigel pela cintura ignorando os protestos dele e saltou da janela para fora da casa. A onda de energia que se ergueu pelas paredes do sobrado naquele exato momento repeliu a loba com força absurda enquanto os dois caíam da altura do segundo andar.

Sydney abraçou o homem para protegê-lo dos cacos da janela, mas os dois despencaram desastrosamente sobre o carro que ela deixara estacionado perto da calçada. A tramazeira da casa fora acionada pela emissária, mas a licantropa conseguira escapar. Ela precisou de segundos para se recompor. Balançou o homem, que havia apagado um instante e permanecia estonteado. Desceu de cima do teto amassado do automóvel, gemendo ao sentir o peso sobre seus joelhos, agarrou o homem novamente e começou a correr mesmo que suas pernas ainda não estivessem curadas.

A chuva caía fortemente, encharcando os dois. Ela passou o braço direito dele sobre seus ombros e enlaçou sua cintura para facilitar a fuga em direção ao carro dos caçadores estacionado adiante.

Mais alguns passos, e uma segunda onda de força os apanhou fazendo-a travar em um solavanco. Havia outra barreira. Era enorme, afastada da casa. Sydney deixou seus olhos mudarem de cor e não enxergou ninguém dentro do carro dos caçadores. A emissária havia cuidado deles. Além da chuva, a licantropa viu as casas fechadas dos vizinhos ao longe e a reserva do lado oposto. Estava presa dentro do círculo e Nigel não tinha condições de fugir sozinho. Precisavam de ajuda, precisavam dos outros caçadores.

"Me solte!" Nigel agitou-se, com a voz rouca.

"Eu já disse que não é pra você falar! Quer ficar mudo pra sempre?" ela ralhou, começando a correr pela chuva e levando-o consigo. Procurou os limites do perímetro com sua visão sobrenatural. Deixou ainda mais da força se manifestar para reforçar o poder de seus olhos - as orelhas ficando pontiagudas e pelugem cobrindo as laterais de seu rosto. Sentiu para onde fugir. Conseguiram escapar da casa, mas este círculo era muito maior. Quem o forjou tivera tempo para andar pela reserva e pela vizinhança.

Ela verificou Nigel novamente ao ouvir sua respiração chiar. Ele encarava transtornado o rosto gotejante da licantropa, agora com a fisionomia feroz de sua metamorfose. "Invadiram a casa e o quarto de Lonell. Temos que escapar e avisar Alistair e os outros," ela explicou em uma voz que soava com um grunhido ao fundo. Ajeitou o braço que o segurava na cintura e escorregava sobre as roupas molhadas. A hesitação dele fazia pouco para atrasá-los.

Bailey continuou com os olhos apertados, tentando olhar para cima contra a chuva. "Você…" Ela fez uma expressão ainda mais séria de reprovação ao homem por ele estar forçando a voz de novo. Ele usou novamente a garganta abusada pelos ferimentos e o fôlego pelos solavancos da fuga. "Você é real… o que aconteceu… foi tudo real…" Se ela não tivesse a audição superdesenvolvida não teria distinguido as palavras suaves e falhas. "Não foram os remédios, foi tudo real…"

A mulher suspirou e assentiu. "Eu te explicarei mais tarde. Agora pare. De. Falar."

Ele continuou com a expressão consternada, atento ao rosto metamorfo e ofegante dela, não podendo negar ou acreditar no que via.

Um estrondo veio da casa, e a licantropa acelerou o passo em direção à reserva. Nigel suprimiu a reclamação de dor em um ressalto particularmente forte, então baixou o olhar perplexo e distante, preso ao que acabara de desvendar. "Naquela noite… Os meus pais… Preston…"

Sydney apertou os lábios, as pontas dos caninos escapando. O ataque há dezesseis anos. A noite em que um bando inteiro foi abatido e inúmeras famílias da cidade foram destruídas, inclusive a de Sydney. Foi a noite em que ela recebeu a mordida, a noite em que seus olhos se tornaram amarelos e depois vermelhos. Pessoas seguiram suas vidas sem saber da verdade, como Nigel, ou passaram a viver em razão disso, como ela e os Argent.

A mulher-loba parou de correr de uma vez só, e Nigel fez careta com o ressalto. Ela esticou o braço, guiando-se para encontrar o ponto mais afastado da casa dentro do círculo de pó de tramazeira. O rastro encantado no chão sob a chuva era imperceptível, mas isso não diminuía sua força.

O som de passos ecoou pela escuridão da noite, mais nítido que o barulho da água e das árvores. A pessoa que os prendera ali estava se aproximando. O que Sydney temia estava acontecendo: a emissária não apenas invadira o quarto de feitiços de Lonell, ela os estava perseguindo, ela queria Nigel. A morena escondeu-se com ele por entre as ramas e troncos do início da floresta e forçou o homem a se ajoelhar ao seu lado. Eles tinham pouco tempo para romperem o círculo. Apontou para a linha invisível no chão. "Ali! Mexa no rastro, quebre a linha!"

"O quê?"

Onde ela apontava não tinha nada além das folhas úmidas que decoravam o assoalho da reserva. Sydney o empurrou, e ele caiu enterrando o rosto na sujeira, mal escapando do galho que desprendera-se do alto caindo exatamente onde eles estavam. O homem segurou o braço machucado e, com trabalho, levantou a vista o suficiente para ver Sydney rosnando para outra mulher. Reconheceu imediatamente aquela pessoa. Era a mulher de cabelos pretos que estava junto com os homens… monstros… as pessoas que o atacaram no mercado.

"Eu só preciso dele," disse a mulher, "afaste-se, Sydney Fox."

A ordem não convenceu a alfa, que postou-se na frente de Bailey apontando para a emissária o punhal que retirou da bota. "Quebre a barreira, Nigel. Como você fez pra eu entrar na casa," falou sem afastar a atenção de seu alvo. A outra deu mais um passo, e Sydney lançou a arma. O objeto cortou o ar mas perdeu a velocidade, pairando inofensivo diante do peito da oponente.

A risada ecoou quando a lâmina voltou-se contra a dona e esta mal conseguiu desviar.

"Eu sei lidar com lobisomens," a outra disse e elevou os braços, revelando um frasco. Espirrou o líquido lilás, que misturou-se à chuva salpicando Sydney. A mulher-loba urrou e caiu, esfregando a face. "É isso que os caçadores usam," a emissária explicou. Então juntou as mãos, e Fox foi lançada pelo ar por uma força invisível. A licantropa chocou-se com brutalidade contra algo no ar. Foi como se uma parede de luz se formasse por um segundo e depois sumisse novamente quando Sydney caiu no chão sem conseguir passar dali.

Nigel ouviu, chocado, os gemidos de agonia e o uivo desesperado da loba. Foi um som forte que vibrou pelos troncos das árvores, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos e cobrir os ouvidos, arrepiado. Quando cessou, ele viu a forma encolhida da mulher ao chão e a expressão de satisfação no rosto da outra, que se aproximava. Poderia rastejar pela floresta, tentar se afastar do perigo. Mas Sydney estava ferida.

Se o que estava acontecendo era real e o que ele lembrava era verdade, ela o havia salvado na floresta quando fora atacado, e ela tentava protegê-lo agora. Ele não poderia simplesmente abandoná-la. Sydney era sua amiga – ou ao menos agia como uma. Ela estava de seu lado.

O homem começou a engatinhar pelo lodo com o braço são para se aproximar da licantropa, sem saber ao certo se acabara de tomar uma péssima decisão. Ao mover as folhas, sentiu uma diferença peculiar, que conhecia: um sentimento de que estava protegido, como quando entrara no sobrado pela primeira vez. Ele olhou para o chão e não distinguiu nada diferente na lama com restos de folhagens, mas sabia que ali havia se formado o campo de força com o qual Sydney se chocara.

Fora isso que ela pedira que ele quebrasse. Havia uma barreira ali.

Bailey concentrou-se, e a emissária o fitou. Ele fechou os olhos, focalizando-se ao máximo na barreira. "Está tentando ser a fagulha?" A voz meiga soou próxima. Ele se assustou, olhando para cima, e a viu à sua frente. Embora chovesse, os negros cabelos e as roupas dela permaneciam secos.

A mulher sorriu de forma admirada e esticou-se para apanhá-lo. Nigel inclinou-se para trás, apoiando-se no braço direito e sentiu sob a mão a força da barreira. Era ali, ele apertou a palma sobre a estranha energia. Seus dedos enterraram-se na magia e ele os arrastou sobre a linha imaginária, borrando-a e sentindo a força se dispersar. Tanto ele quanto a emissária ofegaram com a mudança no encantamento.

Nigel foi agarrado e levado dali com tanta rapidez que a mulher não conseguiu impedir Sydney de carregá-lo.

Os olhos da licantropa ainda doíam, a água da chuva não estava limpando com eficiência seu rosto, mas ela já podia enxergar. A dor era secundária, passaria quando seu sistema voltasse ao normal para curá-la totalmente. Nigel havia quebrado a barreira, eles podiam escapar.

Se ela fizesse a volta por dentro da reserva, teria vantagem sobre a emissária.

Os dois não entrariam novamente no círculo de tramazeira para voltarem pela rua. Não teriam tanta sorte uma segunda vez contra alguém tão forte. Sydney ouvira falar, certa vez, que para um emissário obter poder assim teria que se tornar um _darach_.

Risada retumbou pela floresta quando os dois passaram por uma clareira. O acônito da poção prejudicara Sydney de tal maneira que seu senso de direção os guiara erroneamente para dentro da reserva. Eles estavam diante da majestosa árvore do nematon. Mesmo naquela noite sem lua, o homem chocou-se com a magnificência da madeira escura e a altíssima copa.

O som da voz misturado ao barulho da chuva indicou que a emissária se aproximava e sabia exatamente onde eles estavam.

Sydney circundou a clareira sem conseguir escapar. Era como se estivessem cercados, como se a voz da mulher viesse de todos os cantos, como se qualquer direção levasse de volta a ela.

"Lonell usou sua força vital. Sacrificou a própria centelha para selar a força do Nematon," proveio do lado por onde Sydney pretendia escapar naquele instante. A mulher-loba recuou levando Nigel consigo. Os dois pararam quando suas costas tocaram o tronco largo e áspero do Nematon. A voz continuou: "Descobri como desfazer o encantamento." E a chuva cessou no mesmo instante. "Controlarei este território com a força deste templo." A emissária estava ao lado deles.

Sydney posicionou-se entre os dois, empurrando Nigel contra a árvore e usando seu próprio corpo como escudo.

"Se formarmos uma aliança, Sydney Fox, ninguém nos vencerá." Foi a oferta. A mulher aguardou a resposta, o rosto impassível. A licantropa apertou o braço direito de Nigel, pronta para puxá-lo e escaparem da clareira. Tinha uma ideia da direção da cidade, de acordo com o formato das outras árvores. "O que aconteceu há dezesseis anos nunca se repetirá."

O rosnado involuntário sumiu da garganta de Sydney.

A _darach_ permaneceu olhando em seus olhos. Aproximou-se vagarosamente. "Eu matei Tate," declarou, fazendo a licantropa perder o ar. "Consegui minha vingança, como você fez ao matar o lobisomem que a mordeu. Sacrificamos tudo. Mas não é suficiente. Nunca será, Sydney. Há outros por aí que pretendem repetir o que aconteceu em Beacon Hills. Sempre haverá famílias que serão destruídas. Imagina quanto poder eu terei com o Nematon? Posso ser sua emissária, e você como a alfa deste território será invencível. Com o meu apoio, nenhuma criatura sobrenatural escapará do seu julgamento. Todos conhecerão a alfa Fox, todos respeitarão os humanos."

Sydney balançou a cabeça, centrando-se no coração acelerado e na respiração cortante do homem às suas costas. "Com o Nematon acordado, monstros serão atraídos à cidade. Foi por causa dele que Tate e seu bando vieram. Selá-lo foi a única forma que Lonell encontrou de acabar com o banho de sangue."

"Lonell era um velho covarde. Ele preferiu destruir a si e ao templo em vez de assumir a responsabilidade de controlá-lo. Não precisa ser assim, nós duas faremos o que ele não conseguiu, o que nenhum deles teve forças para realizar."

"E pra isso precisa de Nigel," Fox concluiu. O homem não dizia nada, a confusão e ansiedade dele alcançavam a loba pelo cheiro, pelos dedos frementes que agarravam o tecido encharcado de sua blusa.

A emissária deu de ombros. "Eu li nos documentos que Lonell deixou. A vida de outro Bailey poderá quebrar o selo." Baixou o olhar. "Será um sacrifício necessário."

"Sim. Os caçadores, Nigel, e quantos mais até conseguir controlá-lo? A cobiça pelo poder do Nematon nunca vai terminar. Lonell pôs um fim nisso e você quer trazer de volta o perigo."

Um sorriso zombeteiro invadiu o rosto da mulher. "Estou te oferecendo uma chance de continuar o que começou. O que acha que vai acontecer quando os Argent descobrirem que Tate está morto?" Sydney fechou mais ainda a expressão. A outra deu um passo na direção dos dois, seu tom condescendente permanecendo. "Eles não são tão generosos. O seu nome é o próximo na lista. Acha que vão te manter aqui agora que os lobisomens culpados foram caçados? Você tem que seguir o código."

Sydney retomou a postura ameaçadora. "Não importa. Você não vai tocar em Nigel."

A _darach_ semicerrou o olhar. Assentiu com a cabeça. "Teria dado uma alfa espetacular." Ergueu uma das mãos, e o solo molhado ao redor da grande árvore cedeu. A loba e o homem foram engolfados pela terra, suas pernas e seus corpos sendo imobilizados dolorosamente pelas raízes da árvore. Sydney cravou as garras no chão para não ser ainda mais arrastada para dentro da terra.

"É só uma questão de tempo, Alfa Fox. Se você não concordar, encontrarei alguém que o fará." A emissária se agachou diante dos dois e puxou os cabelos de Nigel fazendo-o expor o pescoço enfaixado. O homem ganiu, mas não conseguiu se libertar de onde estava sendo soterrado.

A licantropa golpeou o ar sem conseguir arranhar a _darach_ , e as raízes se contorceram e apertaram ainda mais, impedindo-a de se mover. Sydney urrou e uivou novamente, vendo o homem contorcer o rosto ao ter suas feridas reabertas com as raízes que subiam e dominavam os dois. Cheiro do sangue dele invadiu a floresta novamente, e o poder do Nematon pulsava mais forte com cada gota, sedento pela oferenda.

"Ofereço este sacrifício digno para libertar o Nematon," a emissária recitou, apanhando uma adaga da cintura. Posicionou a navalha na garganta de Bailey para o golpe final. "Com este sangue, eu quebro o selo."

Um zunido cortou o ar passando de raspão pela face da _darach_. A flecha cravou-se no tronco da árvore desviando do olho esquerdo da mulher por milímetros. A interrupção a surpreendeu, e as raízes perderam a força por um momento com a quebra da concentração. Sydney escapou da cova onde estava, com sua força sobre-humana, e atacou a emissária.

Alistair e Christine surgiram de entre as árvores. "Eles estão no Nematon!" a mulher mais velha gritou para trás e correu na direção de Nigel. Alistair não conseguiu um alvo limpo com as outras duas rolando no chão, mas continuou com o arco pronto para qualquer abertura na luta. Alguns segundos depois, Gerard e mais caçadores chegaram cercando a área.

Eles não se aproximaram, porque o terreno ao redor da árvore começou a tremer. A senhora Newell ajudou Nigel a escapar do meio das raízes que lhe arrancavam os curativos e causavam mais cortes. Brotos verdes floresciam nos pontos que tiveram contato com o sangue dele, e o lugar ameaçou desabar. Os dois rastejaram com dificuldade, saindo de perto da árvore. Lis e os demais os arrastaram para fora da clareira.

A _darach_ lutava de igual para igual com a licantropa. Sydney, com saltos elaborados, fugia das raízes que escapavam do chão. Até que golpeou a oponente no abdômen com suas garras. A emissária gritou e agarrou-se aos ombros da outra, as íris dos olhos embranquecendo ao concentrar magia. A mulher-loba avançou em vez de esperar e lançou as duas ao chão. As raízes que apontavam do lodo envolveram a feiticeira, e Sydney escapou por pouco da madeira subterrânea que fora atiçada com o início do ritual de sacrifício. A magia não fez distinção de sua vítima, e as raízes puxaram o corpo para baixo, o peso da terra esmagando a emissária.

Antes de o rosto dela ser engolfado pelo chão, em seu último suspiro, a _darach_ lamentou: "Nós teríamos… teríamos conseguido, juntas…" E afundou.

Com rapidez e destreza, Sydney saiu da clareira e alcançou o local seguro junto dos outros. "Nós ouvimos os seus pedidos de ajuda," Alistair explicou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. Ela agradeceu, aliviada. Os uivos chamaram seu bando. Christine e Alistair os salvaram. Então um ruído perturbador instalou-se na floresta.

A licantropa virou-se e observou com os caçadores, de forma assombrada, a árvore do nematon tremer e sibilar e o céu sobre ela fechar-se com nuvens e raios despencando em uma tormenta.

"O selo foi abalado com o começo do ritual!" Sydney teve que gritar para ser ouvida pelos outros. Viu Lis Argent e Christine ajoelhadas ao redor de Nigel na relva molhada e se aproximou.

Newell segurava o jovem inconsciente em seus braços. "Ele ficou gelado, tem alguma coisa errada!" a loira disse, tentando protegê-lo da violenta chuva. Sydney sentiu as variações de energia provindas do templo. Tocou o rosto pálido do homem e sentiu que ele se desvanecia. Ele terminaria como Lonell, só que muito mais rápido.

"Precisamos parar o Nematon!" Alistair falou.

A mulher-loba pôs-se de pé. Junto com os demais, retornou ao limite da clareira. O velho Newell apontou para a árvore. "Se causarmos dano suficiente, ele não conseguirá canalizar a força para quebrar o selo!" explicou. Os trovões não estavam diminuindo.

"E como pretende fazer isso?" Gerard gritou.

Sydney viu a espada dele brilhar refletindo um dos relâmpagos. "Vamos cortá-lo!" Decidiu. Não aguardou a descrença se apagar do rosto do caçador. "Se eu usar toda a minha força, tenho certeza que consigo!"

"Ela tem razão. No momento ele não passa de uma árvore. Tudo o que está sugando de Bailey está sendo usado para quebrar o encantamento. Não podemos esperar. Precisamos interromper isso," Alistair completou.

Sydney assentiu. "Eu farei. Se não der certo, terão que fazê-lo da forma convencional antes que o ritual se complete."

"Antes que Bailey morra," a voz de Lis soou forte sobrepondo-se à tempestade. "Faça o que for preciso!" a mulher determinou e arrancou as próprias luvas de couro, jogando-as para a licantropa. Esta assentiu e vestiu-as. Ofereceu a mão, pedindo pela espada. Gerard lançou um olhar incerto mais uma vez para a mãe, então entregou a arma de prata à outra mulher.

Fox carregou o peso da espada contra a chuva e o vento, evitando os pontos movediços e as raízes vibrantes no chão. Ela fechou os olhos diante do tronco que precisaria de ao menos quatro pessoas para ser abraçado. Tinha que conseguir. Precisava proteger a cidade dos horrores que testemunhara quando mais nova, precisava salvar a todos, salvar Nigel.

A licantropa procurou o poder que guardava dentro de si e libertou-o. Sentiu a metamorfose saciar seu corpo com a plenitude de sua forma alfa. As pontas das luvas rasgaram-se com as garras, e ela apertou o punho da espada gotejante. Urrou com a lembrança de seus pais, de todas as pessoas que morreram por causa daquele templo, e balançou a lâmina sem vacilar.

O brilho de um raio caiu do céu durante o golpe cegando a todos, e o estrondo misturou-se ao brado da mulher-loba. A espada cortou a madeira, ela sentiu a eletricidade correndo por seus braços, sentiu o impacto da energia do nemeton e lançou-se por completo contra a força que tentava escapar.

Tudo escureceu apagando-se junto com o raio, tudo ficou mudo depois daquele trovão.

-x-

O ruído suave de uma página sendo virada saudou Sydney antes que ela abrisse os olhos. O sono profundo do qual despertava era agradável e convincente, e ela quase decidiu voltar a desfrutá-lo. Aguçou os sentidos para decifrar o ambiente claro e morno ao seu redor. Sentou-se na cama, subitamente. Nigel estava na poltrona ao lado do leito, perto da janela ensolarada, e tomou um susto deixando o livro cair.

A mulher procurou em todas as direções e não enxergou ou farejou ameaças. Reconheceu que estava em seu quarto na casa dos Newell. Controlou a respiração e notou suas mãos cobertas com gaze ao tocar o rosto.

"Você dormiu por alguns dias, mas está bem." Ele já estava de pé ao seu lado. "Lembra o que aconteceu? Lembra do Nematon?"

Ela estudou o semblante do homem, que lhe sorria de leve. As marcas em seu rosto e pescoço estavam fracas, mas ele tinha o curativo protegendo partes da garganta, e o gesso permanecia no braço esquerdo.

"O selo…" ela iniciou a pergunta. Precisou beber a água do copo que estava sobre o criado-mudo.

"Você conseguiu. Cortou a árvore com um golpe só." A mulher o encarou, e ele riu. "É. Nem eu acredito. Mas eu ainda não tive coragem de voltar lá pra ver."

Sydney respirou profundamente, o alívio relaxando seus ombros. Deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Sentia-se estranha. Entorpecida, como se estivesse debaixo d'água. Não conseguia identificar os sons do restante da casa ou usar seu faro. Observou suas mãos enfaixadas. Ela estivera inconsciente por dias e ainda não havia se curado. Na verdade, pensando no que fizera, estava surpresa de ter sobrevivido.

Percebeu que Nigel havia abaixado a cabeça mas não se afastara.

"Você salvou a minha vida. Mais de uma vez." Ele encontrou seu olhar. "Obrigado."

A mulher-loba sorriu. Então franziu o cenho e limpou a garganta. "Quem disse que você já pode falar?"

Ele riu. "Permissão médica. Eu juro." Pôs a mão direita sobre o coração. Algo saltou sobre a cama, e a morena levou um segundo para reconhecer Mafdet. A gata aproximou-se de seu rosto, ronronando e querendo ser afagada. "Sua visitante diária," Nigel comentou. "Chris achou melhor passarmos uns dias aqui até eu retirar os curativos." Fez carinho na gata, que havia se aconchegado sobre o colo de Sydney. "Acho que Mafdet nunca vai querer voltar."

A mulher fitou-o com seriedade. "Você está bem?"

"Estou." Ele se sentou na beirada da cama. "Depois que você cortou o Nematon, o selo voltou ao normal. Estou me recuperando. A _darach_ conseguiu abrir aquele quarto com os livros de meu tio. Alistair está me ajudando a estudá-los pra descobrir como refazer a proteção."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. O homem juntou as mãos mordendo os lábios. Sydney aguardou por quase um minuto, e como ele ainda se preparava para dizer, ou não, o que pretendia, ela parou de afagar a gata e cruzou os braços. "Diga logo."

Nigel fechou a expressão, mas obedeceu. "Chris me contou o que houve com você… o que aconteceu com as nossas famílias." Ela baixou o olhar. "Meu pai era um beta do bando que foi… exterminado." Ele tragou o ar com força, piscou várias vezes. "Ela também disse sobre o código."

A mulher acariciou a gata branca, que bocejou e acomodou-se ao seu lado. "Se um caçador é mordido, deve terminar a própria vida. Eu era criança, Alistair me acolheu. Depois disso eu continuei ajudando a caçar os responsáveis, mas agora não há mais motivos para adiar."

Ele levantou-se. "A culpa não foi sua por ter sido mordida. Não pode fazer isso!" Mafdet achatou as orelhas com os movimentos bruscos do dono. "Você salvou todos nós, nunca fez nada de errado!"

"Não é assim que funciona, Nigel. Já estou aqui há muito mais tempo do que poderia. Eu devia ter morrido naquela noite."

"Então é isso? Tudo o que você fez até hoje não vale nada só porque não é humana?"

"Eu sou uma caçadora. Minha família era de caçadores. Nós crescemos sabendo dos riscos e sempre mantemos o código."

"Se alguém é um lobisomem, se torna automaticamente um monstro?" Sydney tensionou-se com a pergunta. "Se eles tivessem me mordido naquela noite contra a minha vontade, você teria me matado?"

Ela não o encarou nos olhos. "Provavelmente. Se tivesse perdido o controle."

"Mas _você_ não perdeu. Que código absurdo é esse? Tirar vidas inocentes é errado!"

"Não matamos inocentes. Se trata de ameaça. Eu sou uma ameaça e uma vergonha aos caçadores, preciso ser eliminada."

"Olha pra você. Quase morreu salvando todos nós e agora não consegue sequer ficar de pé. A maior ameaça que faz no momento é me roubar o amor incondicional de Mafdet."

Sydney sorriu.

"Você sabe o que acontece com quem fica pra trás, Syd." Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio. O pai dela a chamava assim.

A voz alegre de Christine trazendo o almoço interrompeu a conversa.

-x-

A morena deixou as flores sobre a lápide, suspirando o cheiro do terreno verde e bem cuidado do cemitério naquele começo de tarde. Estava sentada ali acompanhada da memória dos pais desde que se despedira dos Newell durante a manhã. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa, convencendo-se que fizera o necessário, que a cidade estava mais segura do que quando criança.

A família Fox sempre vivera em Beacon Hills. Os dois, Randal e Cintia, conheceram-se durante a juventude em uma das caçadas e jamais esconderam de Sydney sua origem. Eles eram felizes, não havia conflitos com o bando de lobisomens que vivia ali antes de Tate e os demais alfas invadirem a cidade cometendo aquele massacre.

Sydney, recém órfã, matara o lobisomem que a mordera e assumira o território quando os demais escaparam. A última da família Fox também conseguira manter o Nematon selado, e o que restava da árvore agora não passava de um grande tronco cortado e ressequido no meio de uma clareira na floresta.

Após aquela noite, a caçadora não sentira mais a força de seu lobo interior e levara duas semanas para deixar a cama na casa dos Newell. Estava pronta para assumir seu destino. Tate, o último do bando, estava morto. Não restava nenhum lobisomem culpado pelas mortes há dezesseis anos e o Nematon não era mais um problema. Ela havia realizado sua função, concluiria o que mandava o código. "Logo nos encontraremos," murmurou uma última vez para as duas lápides e deixou o cemitério.

Christine prometera que não diria a Nigel onde a morena estava indo, então a visão do homem escorado no seu carro perto do portão fez a mulher suspirar e considerar abandonar o veículo, seguir a pé até a casa dos Argent.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção dela, e a morena lembrou que seus sentidos não estavam mais sobre-humanos. Se ela o enxergava e escutava, ele também conseguia. Nem a força ou a resistência, ou a capacidade de cura retornaram, seus sentidos continuavam medíocres e ineficientes. Ela se sentia fraca, ou, como Christine dissera: humana.

Nigel ainda tinha o gesso em seu braço esquerdo, mas não mancava e alcançou a mulher sem esforço no caminho de ladrilhos que levava para a saída do cemitério. "Eu li uma coisa, gostaria de confirmar isso antes que você… faça o que pretende."

Sydney trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra, olhando para os lados por um momento. Concordou. Ainda estava fraca, não seria fácil despistá-lo a pé.

Ele sorriu largamente e retirou algo do bolso. Entregou a ela a pequena imagem de um lobo esculpido na madeira e ajoelhou-se. A morena observou a estátua por alguns segundos e voltou a atenção para Nigel, que olhava para cima observando-a intensamente.

"O que foi?"

Ele mostrou no frasco a marcação de pó de tramazeira e o círculo que havia formado rapidamente ao redor dos pés dela. Sydney bufou, mas ele levantou a mão pedindo paciência. O homem concentrou-se um instante e voltou a ficar de pé. "Pronto. Tente sair."

Com as sobrancelhas levantadas, ela deu um passo adiante sem qualquer dificuldade. "Precisa treinar mais, Nigel. Tem que acreditar ou a barreira não funciona."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu fui até os Argent e…"

"Quando você foi até lá?" Ela o interrompeu. "Você é filho de um lobisomem, é perigoso se envolver com eles, Nigel!"

"Eu fui com Alistair. Mas isso não importa. Perguntei a Lis Argent sobre algumas coisas que encontrei nos livros do meu tio, e ela concordou que existe a possibilidade de uma pessoa que foi mordida deixar de ser um lobisomem."

"Nem tudo o que está nos livros funciona."

"Mas pode ter funcionado desta vez. Por que a barreira não te segurou? Por que você não percebeu que hoje é lua cheia? Por que consegue segurar essa escultura de tramazeira sem nenhum problema?"

Ela encarou a imagem em suas mãos. Balançou a cabeça. "Posso estar apenas demorando a voltar ao normal. Já aconteceu antes."

"Chris disse que nunca por tanto tempo." Ela fechou os olhos. Os Newell estavam apoiando o homem mesmo sabendo que a esperança seria destroçada. Se não estivesse a caminho da última reunião com os caçadores, teria uma conversa com aqueles dois. Ele continuou, ainda otimista. "Você já voltou ao normal. Não nasceu assim, foi mordida. Perdeu toda a sua energia sobrenatural reforçando o selo do Nematon. Você matou o alfa que te mordeu, e agora voltou a ser humana."

Era absurdo, ridículo, mas Sydney viu-se, lá no fundo, querendo acreditar e até compreendeu por que Alistair e Christine se deixaram levar pela euforia inocente de Nigel. Contudo, ela não era mais criança. Não tinha a tola esperança de voltar ao que era antes de sua família ser atacada e destruída. "Não importa mais, Nigel, vou ver os Argent agora." Devolveu a escultura e afastou-se. Ia abrir a porta do veículo quando se surpreendeu com a figura esguia de Lis Argent do outro lado do carro.

A velha senhora tinha os braços apoiados sobre a cintura, como fazia quando estudava planos de ofensiva. "Interessante," disse ela. "Mas não é suficiente."

Nigel surgiu ao lado da morena. "Mas a senhora viu, o que teria efeitos sobre um lobisomem não afeta Sydney. Ela nem percebeu o acônito nos meus bolsos."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" a mencionada na conversa exigiu.

"Seu amigo está disposto a provar que você não passa de um ser humano. Ele fez uma proposta… não usual." Lis exalou o ar e seu rosto ficou mais sério do que Fox jamais lembrava. Ela encarou Nigel. "Sabe as consequências. Se estiver errado, eliminaremos os dois."

A mulher mais velha deu as costas e caminhou em direção ao outro veículo estacionado adiante, ignorando a confusão da morena.

"O que você fez? Do que ela estava falando, Nigel?"

Ele esticou o braço, pairando a mão direita perto do rosto de Sydney. "Me morda." A expressão dela não precisou de palavras para demonstrar a incredulidade. Ele clarificou. "Se você me morder, nada vai acontecer e os Argent terão a prova de que não é mais uma portadora de licantropia ou uma ameaça. _Você_ terá a prova. Vai ter certeza que não resta mais nada de lobo aí dentro e poderá viver. Eu diria para simplesmente atualizar o código, mas os Argent não são nada razoáveis," resmungou a última parte.

Ela afastou a mão dele. "Eu não vou te morder."

"Porque não tem mais presas," ele zombou.

"Porque você pode estar errado e Gerard irá te cortar ao meio."

Bailey fez uma careta. "Se eu estiver errado, irei me transformar. Se isso acontecer…" Pausou. Engoliu em seco. "Bem, os Argent cuidarão do resto. Você não tem nada a perder. Essa é a maneira de ter certeza."

A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Não posso te morder. Não vou arriscar."

"Eu não posso te deixar morrer." O rosto contrito e a súplica a obrigaram a desviar da visão.

Sydney olhou para trás, para onde ficavam os túmulos de seus pais. " _Você tem que sobreviver",_ seu pai lhe dissera antes de morrer. Alistair repetira isso quando lhe acolhera. Lonell tornara tal possível sendo seu emissário, e Nigel repetia o mesmo agora. O olhar determinado de Bailey fora capaz de convencer Lis Argent, mas a morena jamais se perdoaria se o contaminasse.

"Eu preciso dizer que se não concordar, Chris e Alistair vão me ajudar a tomar essa providência mesmo sem a sua permissão?"

"Está ameaçando me usar contra a minha vontade?" Ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

Ele enrugou a testa, desculpando-se. "Não queremos te perder, Syd. Sei que faria o mesmo por outra pessoa."

Era verdade. Se fosse ele ou um dos Newell em seu lugar, ela faria o que fosse preciso mesmo que se arriscasse com isso.

Tomou fôlego. "Eu tenho uma condição." Nigel balançou a cabeça rapidamente, concordando de maneira afoita. Sydney continuou. "Se a mordida funcionar, e mesmo assim você sobreviver, tem que me prometer que buscará abrigo com os Hale. Se ficar ao alcance dos Argent será eliminado, como Lis prometeu. Em um bando forte, com um alfa justo e fora desta cidade, poderá tentar seguir sua vida."

Ele exalou o ar exasperadamente. "Seria infinitamente mais fácil atualizar o código, sabia?"

Sydney revirou os olhos. "Você aceita ou não?"

"Aceito. Eu tenho certeza que você não é mais uma loba."

"Licantropa."

"Exato. Agora…" Ele levantou a mão novamente.

A morena segurou o braço dele, a contragosto. "Vai doer," mal avisou e mordeu com toda a força antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder. Sem presas, era difícil romper a pele. Ela foi rápida concentrando-se ao máximo no que antes seria a fonte de seu poder sobrenatural. Quando sentiu gosto de sangue, soltou-o.

-x-

A lua cheia brilhou por trás das nuvens, revelando parte da beleza amarelada através da janela do sobrado. Sydney passou pela cozinha e desceu as escadas carregando um copo de água. No canto mais afastado, estava Nigel. Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro da jaula reforçada no porão da casa de seu tio.

Agora ele entendia por que aquelas grades existiam. Sydney aproximou-se entregando-lhe o copo. Ela o impediu no meio do segundo passo - havia espaço para apenas duas passadas dentro das grades -, e puxou-lhe a mão verificando as marcas da mordida.

A ferida permanecia vermelha e inchada. Horas depois de ela ter se arrependido de concordar com aquela ideia, nenhum dos sintomas, como cura instantânea, se manifestaram no jovem Bailey. "Se parar de doer, eu te aviso," o homem reclamou.

Ela o soltou. "A ideia foi sua."

"E está funcionando… Pena que agora não há mais ninguém na cidade capaz de abrir a torneira da banheira que você fechou."

"Só teremos certeza ao amanhecer, Nigel." A mulher cruzou os braços.

"Mas Lis já fez os testes, nenhum de nós dois é um ser das trevas ou tem poderes sobrenaturais."

"E agora eu estou tendo a confirmação. Até o amanhecer."

Os ombros dele caíram. "Christine vai trazer o jantar?"

"Pode se tornar uma criatura feroz a qualquer instante. Como ainda consegue pensar em comida?"

"Eu não mando no meu estômago! Passar o dia inteiro numa jaula me deixou faminto," choramingou.

A caçadora simpatizou com ele. "Posso fazer uns sanduíches."

"Será que dá tempo de ir ao banheiro?" O homem conferiu a hora no relógio de pulso. Ela não respondeu. Ele segurou as barras. "Sydney!"

A mulher passou os olhos pelo porão e chutou um balde para perto da grade. Sorriu para a expressão de assombro no rosto dele. "Te darei privacidade." E subiu as escadas.

-x-

Eram seis da manhã. Nigel dormia sentado sobre as cobertas no chão frio da jaula. Sydney atravessou as marcações no piso ao redor das grades e abriu o cadeado. Balançou o ombro do homem. Ele esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, soltando o ar com alívio ao notar que ela entrara deixando a jaula aberta.

Fox sorriu. "Dormiu bem?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Parece que Beacon Hills não tem mais uma alfa." Esticou o braço que não estava engessado e alisou as costas doloridas. Havia se escorado nas grades quando cochilara. "O que pretende fazer agora?"

Sydney sentou-se ao seu lado. "Lis e Gerard pretendem voltar a Paris. Sem o Nematon ou os lobisomens de Tate, nada os prende aqui. Outros irão segui-los, haverá pouca gente capaz no território."

"Vai continuar o trabalho de seus pais?"

"Sim, mas eu estava pensando que Hale é um bom alfa." Ela observou a reação do amigo. "Talvez ele queira ampliar o território. Será melhor contar com a proteção dele do que ficar à mercê de outro bando."

Nigel concordou. "E eu continuarei estudando o que meu tio deixou. Naquele quarto tem muitos livros e anotações que podem ser úteis."

Sydney fitou-o nos olhos. Ele não pretendia deixar a cidade? Abandonar as lembranças do que lhe aconteceu e seguir com a vida longe de todos os problemas que o sobrenatural poderia trazer, como os Argent fizeram? "Tem certeza que quer ficar? Nesta cidade, com o seu nome, será sempre associado a nós. O seu tio era bem conhecido."

Nigel soltou um suspiro. "Minha família fazia parte desse mundo. Agora posso honrá-los pelo que realmente eram. Eu sinto que faço parte disso. Desde que descobri a verdade, não tive mais pesadelos." Sorriu, pensativo. "Deveria ser estranho eu me sentir mais calmo e seguro agora que sei que os monstros existem de verdade. Mas ter todo esse conhecimento, saber o que pode estar lá fora, aprender a me defender, a ajudar os outros, isso é importante. Isso me dá forças." Deu de ombros. "Bom, conseguir dormir e saber que não estou louco, também."

Ela riu junto com ele. Os dois sabiam do sofrimento por trás daquelas palavras.

E naquela manhã, com o ar fresco pelo orvalho que vinha da mata trazendo o cheiro de vida pelas janelas, os dois amigos sabiam que estavam no caminho certo. Ambos teriam uma nova vida, um novo começo.

Fim

* * *

 **N.A.:** Mafdet foi inspirada numa gata branca de pelos arrepiados, filhote de uma siamês que tivemos. Às vezes ela soltava uns miados altos e desafinados, e nem sempre atendia quando era chamada. Levamos meses para descobrir que ela era, de fato, surda.

Há tempos estou para publicar esta fic aqui. Não tive oportunidade de atualizar a outra fic em andamento, sabe, aquela outra que me nego a dizer o título T_T

Obrigada a todos pela leitura, esta história deveria ter sido bem mais polida, mas entre ficar sem publicar nada e editar novamente toda a fic, decidi deixá-la assim. Espero que não tenha ficado falha demais.

Abração, espero que as próximas histórias fiquem melhores, estou estudando bastante sobre escrita e acredito que surtirá efeito em trabalhos que eu escreverei a partir daqui. Obrigada novamente.

Até mais!


End file.
